Question: For some integer $m$, the polynomial $x^3 - 2011x + m$ has the three integer roots $a$, $b$, and $c$.  Find $|a| + |b| + |c|.$
Answer: By Vieta's formulas, \[\left\{ \begin{aligned} a + b + c &= 0 \\ ab+bc+ac&=-2011. \end{aligned} \right.\]Since $a+b=-c,$ the second equation becomes $ab+(-c)c = -2011$, or \[c^2 - ab= 2011.\]At least two of $a, b, c$ must have the same sign; without loss of generality, let $a$ and $b$ have the same sign. Furthermore, since we can negate all of $a, b, c$ and still satisfy the two above equations, assume that $c \ge 0.$ (Note that we only want the sum $|a| + |b| + |c|$, which does not change if we swap or negate the variables.)

Now, we have $ab \ge 0,$ so $c^2 \ge 2011$, giving $c \ge 44.$ We also have \[\frac{c^2}{4} = \left(\frac{a+b}{2}\right)^2 \ge ab\]by AM-GM, so $2011 = c^2 - ab \ge 3c^2/4,$ giving $c \le 51.$

Finally, we have $(a-b)^2 = (a+b)^2 - 4ab = (-c)^2 - 4(c^2-2011) = 8044 - 3c^2$, which must be a perfect square.

Testing $c = 44, 45, \ldots, 51$, we find that $8044 - 3c^2$ is a perfect square only when $c = 49$. Therefore, $c = 49$, and so \[\left\{ \begin{aligned} a+b&= -c = -49, \\ ab &= c^2 - 2011 = 390. \end{aligned} \right.\]Thus, $a$ and $b$ are the roots of $t^2 + 49t + 390 = 0$, which factors as $(t+10)(t+39) = 0$. Thus, $\{a, b\} = \{-10, -39\}$.

The answer is \[|a| + |b| + |c| = 39 + 10 + 49 = \boxed{98}.\]